Le pire cauchemard Une réaliter?
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: Une aventure que Kazama, Hijikata, Okita et Saito ne sont pas prêt d'oublier, et bien entendu, tout les personnages principaux vont tourner en rond a tenter d'aider celui qu'ils n'auraient jamais penser venir en aide.
1. le plus puissant des Oni

**Voilà le premier chapitre!**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tous! ils sont soit d'hakuouki, soit, de crimson prince joli mélange, enfin, je n'y ai mit que Koijirô et oui je rajoute toujours ce malheureux "i" qui n'a rien a faire la XD et bien entendu, Aurore est encore de la partit! (si vous ne savez pas, dans mon One Shot "L'âme soeur existerait-elle réellement?" elle est déjà apparue) voilà! sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Le pire cauchemard... une réalitée? Chapitre 1**

_Un matin comme tout les autres commença visiblement, à première vue, tout semblais normal. Tout était tranquille dans ce vaste horizon entraînant avec lui un temps magnifique dehors, des jeunes enfants courraient et jouaient tout en riant aux éclats, ceci est une adorable image vu d'un balcon, un balcon? ce n'est rien a coter de cette demeure où ce balcon est situé. C'est surtout un immense manoir, pour ne pas dire un château, où un prince charmant se devait de sauver la princesse d'un dangereux dragon. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans un conte de fée, dans cette modeste demeure y habite une famille puissante dans tout ce royaume, et ou il y a bien un prince, seulement... Ce prince, n'est pas la pour épouser une jolie princesse et vivre magnifiquement bien tout le long de sa vie, ce prince est démoniaque, et ne rêve que d'une chose à travers ses yeux endormis a cette heure, être le meilleur et tuer son rival une bonne fois pour toute. Alors qu'une des domestiques tente de le réveiller pour la énième fois, il la repousse violemment d'un geste brusque et tente de rester endormis faisant un "si beau rêve", celui de tuer celui qu'il considère comme étant une gène dans sa vie. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle pris son courage a deux mains et ouvrit les rideaux en lui annonçant la pire des nouvelles faisant ouvrir ses yeux rouge couleur sang a ce petit rouquin. Il se prépara rapidement et dévala les escaliers et courant dans les couloirs, et le vit, lui, celui qu'il hait le plus au monde, ce blondinet tellement sur de lui, sur d'être le meilleur, le regardant encore avec ce satané sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui faire, comme s'il se moquait ouvertement de lui, avec ses yeux rouges identiques aux siens, ce qu'il détestait les yeux de ce démon, parce qu'il avait les mêmes. Il ne voulu rien dire refusant de commencer a lui parler. Et finalement, ce fut le blond qui rompit le silence pesant entre ces deux démons rivaux._

_:Tu ne dis rien, ma présence te gène a ce point? dit il toujours ce fameux sourire aux lèvres

_:Tais toi, et pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta véritable forme? tu aimes tant que sa ressembler aux humains avec tes cheveux jaunes et tes yeux rouges? répond le roux avec mépris

_:non, c'est juste que je n'aime pas gaspiller mon énergie a être dans ma forme originelle, et puis j'aime ton aire dégoûter quand tu croise mes yeux aussi rouges que les tiens et mes cheveux identiquement blond que ceux que tu as dans ta "forme humaine". le fixant avec le regard provocant

_:sa suffit Chikage! cria t il commençant a s'énerver a ses provocations

Kazama: tu serais prié de mieux me respecter quand tu t'adresse a moi, et je préfère que tu ne m'appel pas par mon prénom, tu n'en n'a pas le privilège. *reste impassible devant son rivale, et entièrement calme*

_Les deux démons se fixèrent un moment. Puis Kazama rompit une nouvelle fois un silence qui s'était replacer entre eux, toujours aussi pesant._

Kazama: Koijiro, il faudrait peut être y aller non? et puis, mes deux chiens m'attendent.

Koijiro: tch... tu dis mais toi aussi tu m'appel par mon prénom. Et je ne vois pas du tout la raison qui te pousse a être la chaque fois quand tu en a envie, j'ai vraiment autre chose a penser le matin que tu sois là toujours avec ce visage que je ne peux plus supporter.

Kazama: tout simplement parce que tu sais que tu ne peux pas te résoudre a me faire quoique se soit malgré tes désires. *continu encore de le provoquer*

_Sur ces dernières paroles, les deux démons allèrent en rejoindre deux autres qui les attendaient de pieds fermes. L'un était tout aussi roux que ce Koijirô, les cheveux en arrière, et une longue queue de cheval, les yeux bleu ciel persan et un bouc au menton, il a l'aire assez calme malgré grande carrure pleins de muscles, et d'après Kazama se fait appeler Amagiri. L'autre est plus petit et malgré ses muscles, n'égale pas du tout niveau carrure son voisin, sa longue chevelure semble assez soyeuse et ses yeux de ton violet laisse percevoir qu'il est plutôt joueur, et se fait lui, appeler Shiranui. Les démons allèrent à leur "rendez vous" comme Shiranui l'appel. C'est surtout parce qu'ils testeront ensemble leur forces et leurs valeurs. Comme une sorte de tournois, enfin, en fait, c'est réellement un tournois, mais comme d'habitude, se sera encore Kazama et Koijirô les meilleurs, tout les autres démons les craints, et Kazama malgré qu'il soit légèrement plus faible que Koijirô il arrive a lui tenir si bien tête qu'il est aussi considérer comme le plus puissant, et il faut bien avouer que Kazama ne relâchais pas ses efforts, il se battait tout le temps, mais ne pouvais se résoudre a tuer des innocents, il les faisait souffrir de douleur, mais se refusait de les tuer, malgré qu'il ai horreur de cette "pitié" pour eux. Mais il connaissait très bien le point faible de son rival démoniaque et en profitait tout le temps, ce qui agaçait le plus le concerner. Ils continuèrent de marcher dans le silence. Continuant dans un silence toujours si pesant, Kazama et Shiranui, leur sourire sur leurs lèvres, tandis que Koijirô et Amagiri eux, gardent leurs regards impassible. Arrivé au point de "rendez vous" Koijirô ayant du mal a ne pas s'attaquer a Kazama le fixait d'un aire impatient. Plusieurs heures passèrent depuis qu'ils étaient arriver, le tournois continuait, Kazama regardait tout le monde se battre un par un, tandis que Koijirô, lui, le fixait toujours autant, avec le même aire d'impatience. Au bout d'un moment, regarder commencer a agacer Kazama, et pour se faire, il utilisa donc une partie de sa puissance pour repousser tout le monde, la secousse étant bien pire qu'une simple tempête, tous furent mis à terre plus loin. Il regarda ensuite le petit rouquin qui le fixait depuis un bon moment, et tout en souriant malicieusement, lui lança un défis, et lui lança un katana pour qu'il se défende avec, il voulait gagner, mais tout en restant loyale? Non, parce que sinon ce serait bien trop simple, et ils ne pourraient pas se divertirent comme ils le souhaitent. Ils utilisaient donc non seulement leurs forces physiques, mais leurs forces mentale tout autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Seulement, ne voulant pas trop de dégâts, Amagiri les arrêta net grâce à sa grande force physique, choppant les lames des deux katanas qui étaient si près de s'entrechoquer. Koijirô agacer de ne pas pouvoir continuer ce combat, lança son arme a terre et disparu devant le regard du blond. Kazama à son tours regarda d'un air mécontent son collègue qui ce dernier se défendis en lui répétant comme à chaque fois qu'il ne devait pas se laisser emporter de la sorte. Visiblement, Kazama connaissait ces paroles par coeur, et ramassa son deuxième katana lancer par terre quelques minutes plus tôt et les rangea à tour de rôle. _

_Une jeune femme vint ensuite les interpeller en sautant au cou du Oni a la longue chevelure bleu. Qui ne fût d'ailleurs pas surpris de se faire sauter dessus par cette jeune femme. Effectivement, il ne la connaissait que trop bien, et décida d'ailleurs, même si le moment était mal choisit, de tenter de la présenter a ses confrères. Seulement Kazama, toujours un air ayant l'aire de s'en moquer royalement partit avant même d'avoir la moindre explication du pauvre Shiranui, ce dernier s'excusa auprès de la demoiselle, et pris quand même la décision de tout dire au grand roux qui lui se présenta à son tour en montrant tout signe de politesse envers la fille toujours accrocher au cou de son compagnon. Puis après ces quelques politesses de rencontre, ils rentrèrent en espérant retrouver Kazama qui finalement demeura introuvable._

_Ils se mirent donc a la recherche de leur camarade disparu, avait-il fait exprès de partir justement aujourd'hui? ce n'était pas l'heure et le moment de se poser des questions, il fallait absolument le retrouver, personne n'avait été avertit de sa fuite, et pour la famille, il était impératif de savoir où était le fils légitime, sinon à quoi cela rimait? s'il s'amusait a disparaître comme bon lui semble? en tout cas, pendant leurs recherches, ils découvrirent Koijirô, avec la femme de tout à l'heure. Tiens? elle n'était donc plus agripper au cou de Shiranui. Lui même ne l'avait pas remarquer. Ils virent Koijirô parler sérieusement avec cette jeune fille, et ils ne remarquaient pas les deux Oni trop occuper par leur discussion. _

_Du côté de Koijirô et de cette demoiselle, ils parlaient plutôt affaire, ou plutôt, ils étaient en train de trafiquer un moyen de se défendre de Kazama Chikage._

Koijirô: Aller, avoue. Qui est le plus qualifier?

Fille: Non je suis désoler... je ne peux pas t'en parler...

Koijirô: Mais j'ai remarquer depuis un bon moment que Kazama s'attaquait au Shinsen-je-ne-sais-quoi.

Fille: *le repend* Shinsengumi

Koijirô: oui si tu veux.

Fille: *abandonne de lui faire dire le "Shinsengumi"* Mais tu sais, Kazama-san ne se bat surtout qu'avec Hijikata Toshizo.

Koijirô: est-ce le plus fort?

Fille: euh... bah c'est surtout un haut placé, il est le vice-capitaine d'après ce que je sais, mais ce n'est pas lui qui est surnommé "la lame du Shinsengumi"

Koijirô: qui est surnommé ainsi?

Fille: Hum... *pense* Si je lui dis que c'est Souji Okita je suis sure qu'il va s'en prendre a lui... Mais vu l'état actuel d'Okita... Je doute qu'il tienne face... Vite un nom au hasard...

Koijirô: *perd patience* alors? dis le moi!

Fille: *parle sans réfléchir* Hajime Saito.

Koijirô: Hajime... Saito... Hum, je vais pouvoir tester ses capacités a cet humain.

Fille: tu ne vas pas le tué quand même? *le regarde inquiète*

Koijirô: s'il est assez fort non, je n'en viendrais pas jusque la.

_Sur ces mots, Koijirô partit en disparaissant rapidement de leurs champs de vision. Shiranui et Amagiri commencèrent sérieusement a se poser des questions. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils tout les deux? Et Koijirô est partit assez précipitamment. Cela cachait quelque chose de louche, ils le savaient._

_La jeune femme elle, paraissait assez inquiète. Shiranui, qui semblait vraiment proche de cette fille alla la voir rapidement et lui demanda directement ce qui s'était passer, elle commença a lui expliquer ce qui s'était passer, elle était assez inquiète, après tout, elle connaissait visiblement bien le Shinsengumi et pourtant, elle venait de les trahir, même si elle a mentit sur la personne qui est surnommé la "lame même du Shinsengumi", en disant qu'il s'agissait de Saito Hajime alors qu'en réalité c'est d'Okita Souji dont il s'agit, elle avait tout de même mis Saito dans de beaux draps, et puis... Koijirô était tout aussi puissant que Kazama, même plus, si l'Oni blond ne connaissait pas le point faible de son rival, il ne lui tiendrait pas tête. Saito allait y laisser la vie! A coup sûr! Il fallait qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle fasse en sorte de pouvoir protéger Saito, elle lui devait bien sa, mais en y réfléchissant bien elle se demandais pourquoi elle n'avait pas avouer que c'était Okita que Koijirô aurait aimer combattre... Parce qu'elle sait qu'il est malade? Peut-être... Enfin, pour le moment, il fallait absolument qu'elle vienne en aide a Saito, elle arrêta ses réflexions sans intérêt et accompagner par sa demande de Shiranui et Amagiri, elle partit de ce pas le plus rapidement possible en direction du Shinsengumi. Elle n'avait certes pas la force d'arrêter Koijirô, mais étant accompagner des deux autres, elle se sentait plus en sécurité. _

_Du côté du fameux quartier général du Shinsengumi, c'était toujours une journée calme et reposante... Enfin presque..._

_: SOUJI!

_On pouvait entendre hurler de loin, mais visiblement, tout le monde avait l'habitude de ce genre de scène, on a le droit a des "encore..." ou seulement des soupir ou bien d'autres s'entraîne en ayant l'habitude d'entendre toujours la même personne s'époumoner sur le même. L'homme appeler était en train de courir a toutes jambes un carnet a la main tout en rigolant, il devait sans doute trouver cela amusant. Châtain aux yeux vert émeraude il alla rejoindre un homme qui lui, semblait plus intéresser par la scène que tout les autre, les cheveux brun et les yeux doré il attrapa le fameux coureur pour le stopper dans sa course, mais presser il tenta quand même de s'enfuir en vain, il le regarda d'un air suppliant._

Okita: Kondo-san, je dois partir vite! un monstre me pourchasse, il veut me bouffer!  
Kondo: Souji voyons un peu de respect pour Toshi, et que lui as tu encore fait?  
Okita: *cache le carnet* Moi? Mais rien du tout! Il a voulu s'énerver et sa tombe sur moi! Je lui proposais du thé et il a tout balancer de ses feuilles volantes qui ne servent jamais a rien et il m'a crié dessus, et me voilà a lui échapper.  
Kondo: mais quand même...  
Okita: Kondo-san, je vous en pris croyez moi, lui c'est qu'un menteur! Il va vous dire que j'ai fais pleins de bêtises! J'en fais des bêtises mais la j'ai rien fait de mal!  
Kondo: je te crois Souji...

_Alors qu'Okita suppliait Kondo de l'aider, l'homme qui criait plus fort que tout le monde arrivait a peine essouffler et s'avançait dangereusement vers les deux acolytes. Lui avait les cheveux long attacher en queue de cheval et les yeux d'un violet profond. Et malgré qu'il soit le supérieur du châtain, il ne l'était pas de celui qui le surprotégeait. Okita voulait donc comme d'habitude profiter de son grand frère de coeur adorer, il profitait du fait qu'il était supérieur hiérarchiquement vis-à-vis du brun hurleur. _

Okita: Kondo-san! il veut me tuer!  
Kondo: mais non... Allons Toshi, que se passe-t-il?  
Hijikata: *aura noir* mon... carnet... *tend la main vers Okita*  
Kondo: ton carnet? D'Haïku?  
Hijikata: il me l'a voler!  
Okita: j'ai rien du tout!  
Hijikata: menteur! tu me l'as pris des mains!

_Okita n'ayant plus assez d'arguments se mit a réagir comme toujours comme un véritable enfant. Il lui tira la langue comme manière de se défendre. Sa a bel et bien le don d'énerver encore plus le brun gueulard. Mais leur dispute ne continua pas très longtemps en entendant le cri d'une jeune fille qu'ils connaissaient bien, et rien que sa façon de crier, il y avait forcément quelque chose, d'un sourire, Okita se mit à courir vers le cris de la petite brunette, suivit de près par Hijikata. _

_Arrivé au cris, ils remarquèrent la jeune fille en position de panique fixant Saito et un autre jeune homme qui... Avait la même allure que cet Oni, Kazama Chikage, a croire qu'ils étaient de la même était face à lui et ne bougeait pas, tenant son katana en position de combat. Cela signifiait donc que ce blondinet l'avait défier, Saito était loin de se laisser attaquer de sa propre initiative, sauf s'il en avait reçu l'ordre, et puis, cet homme n'avait rien a faire la, donc Hajime Saito avait tous les droits de se tenir ainsi devant cet intrus. Le cris de Chizuru les avaient tous alerter, tout les capitaines de divisions du Shinsengumi, enfin, surtout les principaux, se sont rassembler, comptant aussi le secrétaire Sannan et le capitaine qui avait lui aussi suivit Hijikata et Okita._

_Du côté de Koijirô, il fixait Saito d'un aire plutôt enjouer, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment a qui il avait a faire. En fait, non il ne le savait pas du tout, mais il avait cette puissante force qui le soutenais au cas où il pourrait lui arriver malheur. Il se précipita donc sur Saito et l'attaqua de front, évidemment, son adversaire l'avait évité facilement et riposta, mais Koijirô disparu aussitôt de son champ de vision, qui n'étonna pas vraiment le samouraïs sérieux et concentrer dans ce qui se passait. Les spectateurs qui eux avaient une totale confiance en la force de Saito, se contentaient de regarder attentivement et guettais le moindre faux pas qui pourrait causer des blessures quelconques au capitaine de troisième division. Le combat continuait tout de même et a force, Saito commençait peu à peu a s'épuiser. Hijikata commença a se décider à aller l'aider, mais sentit une présence connue et détestable pour lui._

_Effectivement, Kazama Chikage venait tout juste de es rejoindre, d'un aire plutôt instable, il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout rassurer, lui connaissait bien les acteurs principaux de la milice du Shinsengumi, mais Koijirô? qu'est ce qu'il en savait? Bien entendu, la jeune fille lui avait avouer, avec Shiranui a ses côtés, et le blond avait accouru pour arrêter son "collègue". Il essaya de lui ordonné de repartir, il avait quand même sa fierté en jeu, devant son rival et ennemis de toujours, qui le fixait d'un mauvais oeil, et tout les capitaines important du Shinsengumi, il n'allait pas se montrer faible, et Chizuru le regardait aussi, mais avec une pointe de peur dans le regard. Il devait garder son image de Oni supérieur. Il n'arrivait malgré tout pas a se faire entendre par ce têtus de Koijirô, et ce dernier attaqua Saito avec force, sur le coup Saito le stoppa dans ses gestes, mais a la plus grande stupeur de tous ceux qui le regardaient, le samouraï aux cheveux violet fut jeter a terre par un coup de genoux de son adversaire. _

_Saito avait honte d'une défaite, devant tout le monde, et surtout devant le vice-capitaine et le capitaine de la milice, qu'il admirait tant. se retrouver a terre ainsi, c'était la pire des humiliations, et bien entendu, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, cet Oni a été bien trop loin. Mais alors que Harada alla au secours de Saito, Hijikata se mit devant l'aire menaçant et le katana dégainer vers l'Oni. mais ce dernier avec un grand sourire sort une autre arme, qui avait l'aire de ressembler a un jouet, un petit pistolet a eau qu'Okita aimait arroser les enfant avec sa. Seulement pourquoi s'attaquer a Saito, faire tout ce cinéma pour un jouet en plastique? Sur le coup le brun ne réalisa pas, et se posait plus de questions qu'autre chose. Kazama, qui lui savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, mais Koijirô appuya vite sur le dos de son arme pour le faire fonctionner et une lumière blanche éblouissante apparu de l'appareil, tous fermèrent les yeux par reflex mais rien d'autres ne se produisit malgré un bruit étrange. _

_Pendant ce temps la, Shiranui et Amagiri eux étaient plutôt en pleine réflexion... Ils cherchaient Lim. qui est Lim? et bien, le meilleur ami de cette jeune fille si accrocher au cou du petit mince et arrogant Kyo Shiranui. Ils le cherchaient dans les moindres recoins, aucun endroit où il peut être, ce n'était pas normal du tout, dans l'excalier, sous le canapé, dans les chambre, derrière les portes, dans les pots de fleurs... Pas de Lim. Ils commençaient aussi a en avoir marre, cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'il la cherchait!_

Shiranui: *se plains* j'en ai marre... j'ai faim, j'ai soif et j'ai mal au dos moi!

Amagiri: sauf ton respect, tu peux retirer la moitié de tes plaintes

Shiranui: ah? tu crois? bon alors hum... J'en ai marre sa je le garde, j'ai faim... bon ok juste a moitié, j'ai encore le droit a une moitié, j'ai a moitié soif alors! parce que j'ai pas mal au dos, j'étais en train de mentir pour qu'on arrête mais visiblement sa n'a pas marcher...

Amagiri: oui, sa n'a pas marcher

Shiranui: pff encore heureux que Kazama ne nous vois pas comme sa, je te raconte pas la honte! Et surtout l'engueulade qu'on se prendrais...

Amagiri: mais la demande d'une demoiselle est a prendre au sérieux

Shiranui: c'est mon état de détresse qu'il faudrait prendre au sérieux... pff j'en ai franchement ras le bol de l'aider, je fais sa toute ma vie! je serais encore plus riche que le rois des Onis avec tout ce que je gagnerais par jours avec tout ce que je fais pour elle...

Amagiri: alors continu au lieu de te plaindre

Shiranui: TCH!

...: graouh!

Shiranui: LIM! *se met a courir*

Amagiri: c'est quoi comme bruit sa?

Shiranui: c'est Lim! Mon chat! On l'a adopter il y a pas longtemps mais il se prend pour un tigre du Bengal, alors il miaule pas, ou presque pas!

**Chapitre 1 terminé, oui mes hakuouki sont plus long que mes D Gray Man XD a la prochaine**


	2. Malheur!

**Voilà le second chapitre!**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tous! ils sont soit d'hakuouki, soit, de crimson prince joli mélange, enfin, je n'y ai mit que Koijirô et oui je rajoute toujours ce malheureux "i" qui n'a rien a faire la XD et bien entendu, Aurore est encore de la partit! (si vous ne savez pas, dans mon One Shot "L'âme soeur existerait-elle réellement?" elle est déjà apparue) voilà! sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2: Malheur!**

_Kojirô disparu ensuite du champs de vision de tous tandis que tous le monde rouvrirent les yeux stupéfait sur Kazama, l'Oni le plus fier. Il s'était interposer a une vitesse devant Hijikata pour... le protéger... Chikage Kazama protégeait maintenant les humains... Tous et avant tout Hijikata étaient choquer d'un tel comportement venant du blond. Ce dernier eu un mauvais regard envers le brun stupéfait, voulant l'insulter une nouvelle fois d'humain faible mais tomba à terre sans force et inconscient. Hijikata sur le coup ne bougea pas, et personne n'osa s' se demandèrent se qui s'étais passer, et finalement la jeune fille tout à l'heure en détresse alla d'elle même voir le blond a terre et s'agenouilla. L'inspecta et regarda ensuite ses amis d'un air inquiet, il est un Oni, et de plus il désire tuer de ses mains le Vice Capitaine de la milice, mais ne venait-il pas à l'instant de sauver Hijikata et Saito? Peut-être qu'au fond, Kazama n'est pas si mauvais que sa se Hijikata n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le raisonnement de la jeune fille et grogna a moitié refusant n'importe quel de ses demandes concernant l'Oni. Ce dernier toujours inconscient au sol, Chizuru s'inquiéta de le voir ainsi d'habitude si fort et fier surtout._

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Shiranui et Amagiri les rejoignirent sachant pertinemment que Kazama avait eu un problème, et qu'ils allaient se faire savater surtout, connaissant le sale caractère de leur camarade. Shiranui regarda d'abord Hijikata, puis s'agenouilla aux côtés de Kazama, Amagiri lui alla demander des explications a Saito sur ce qui venait de se passer. Du côte de Saito et Amagiri:

Amagiri: J'aimerais savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passer, nous avons été mis en retard et n'avons pas pu intervenir a temps.  
Saito: Sauf votre respect, c'est sans doute de votre fautes ce qui est arriver, c'était l'un des vôtre qui s'est infiltré ici en me défiant.  
Amagiri: Comment était-il?  
Saito: Arrogant, petit, blond aux yeux bleu, mince...  
Amagiri: Je vois, je m'excuse de vous avoir causer tant d'ennuis aujourd'hui.  
Saito: Merci, mais cette fois-ci, il vaudrait mieux remercier même si cela paraît improbable, Kazama Chikage.  
Amagiri: Oui.

Saito avait raison, il fallait remercier le blond qui l'avait lui même sauver, et Hijikata aussi. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi l'Oni les avaient protéger. Pourtant, ils se doutaient rien qu'en voyant l'état actuel de ce dernier qu'ils avaient de quoi le remercier, et comme le capitaine de troisième division l'avait bien dit, c'était inattendu de la part de leur ennemis de les protéger ainsi. Après une longue et agaçante, pour le vice-capitaine, supplication de la part de la jeune fille inquiète, il céda une fois de plus a ses caprices dans un soupir, il s'énervait tout seul, mais il savait qu'il avait une dette envers le soit-disant "sauveur". Et même s'il le déteste, il se doit de rembourser sa dette. Il demanda donc a ce qu'ils prépare un lit pour le blond au moins le temps qu'il se réveil. et accorda le droit aux deux autres Onis de rester a ses côtés a la condition qu'ils ne bouge pas de la pièce ou sera situé leur camarade. Les règles sont bien entendu suivis a la lettre, il vaut mieux obéir. Kazama avait donc été installer dans un fûton avec a ses côtés Shiranui et Amagiri qui attendirent patiemment que leur blondinet se réveil.

Après de longues heures, il ne se réveila toujours pas, et Chizuru alla leur rendre visite régulièrement, entre 20min et 30min d'intervalle. Elle s'inquiètait de le voir toujours inconsciant, Shiranui voulu la rassurer, sa ne marchais pas, pourtant il avait raison, il en fallait bien plus a l'Oni fier pour être mal. La c'était un coup du hasard, il devait être déjà épuiser et a utiliser beaucoup trop d'énergie, peut-être était-il en train de récupérer des forces? En attendant il demeura inconscient pour de bon. Le temps passait et continuait de passer. Rien à faire... Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le quartier général du Shinsengumi était d'un calme froid, toujours les Onis à l'intérieur en veillant sur leur camarade évanouis. Même Okita Souji resta sage a ne pas bouger, ce qui était rare chez ce jeune homme plein de vie. S'inquiétait-il lui aussi? Où commençait-il a avoir certains doutes? Il restait assis regardant le ciel a réfléchir. Shiranui et Amagiri sortirent prendre un peu l'aire en prévenant le brun hystérique pour éviter une colère de sa part.

Après un moment, Kazama rouvris enfin les yeux... Mais il le remarqua de suite, quelque chose avait changer, déjà, il n'était pas chez lui. Ensuite, sa vue était totalement trouble. Et surtout, il avait mal, mal au ventre, a la tête, il était faible, aucune force... Il reconnu ensuite l'endroit, il était dans une des chambres que composait le Shinsengumi. Un frisson traversa son corps. Il voyait très mal, pourtant un Oni a très bonne vue, développer... Il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, et ses douleurs, d'où venaient-elle?... A quoi était-ce du?... Pourquoi était-il ici?... Depuis quand était-il rester dans cet état?... Toutes ces questions, il se les posa. Il entendit ensuite la jeune fille entrer et tourna difficilement la tête vers elle, il devina qu'elle souriait en entendant la manière dont elle l'a appeler.

Chizuru: Kazama-san, vous vous êtes enfin réveiller, nous nous sommes tous inquiéter a votre sujet. Je suis contente de voir que vous avez repris vos esprits.  
Kazama: ... Yukimura... Donc je suis bien au Shinsengumi...  
Chizuru: oui, Hijikata-san et Kondo-san ont accepter que vous restiez ici pour vous reposer. Mais... je ne sais pas pourquoi... Vous avez le regard... étrange...  
Kazama: ... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...  
Chizuru: Vous allez bien?...  
Kazama: Très bien...

Le blond pensait avoir enfin compris ce qu'il lui arrivait... il n'avait qu'une envie: se venger... Comment avait-il pu oser lui faire sa?... il était maudit... Il les déteste, et maintenant il allait devoir vivre comme eux... Shiranui revint le voir, cette fois seul, et il comprit de suite en voyant son camarade. Il le regarda d'un air grave, et sa avait le don d'inquiéter la jeune fille qui ne se doutait de rien. Pourtant c'était grave. Kazama ressentait des douleurs parce qu'il était affamer, il voyait mal, parce que sa vue avait considérablement baisser, il se sentait faible parce qu'il n'avait plus sa force d'avant. Pourtant un Oni ne peut pas être affamer si facilement, il a toujours des forces, il voit très bien et chaque petits détails. Mais ce n'était plus le cas du blond... Il était devenu ce qu'il hais, ce qui le dégoûte, ces "créatures inférieur", il était entièrement devenu "humain". Chizuru ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et Shiranui lui dit clairement, elle prit un aire choquer, mais Kazama lui, se renferma dans ses couvertures par honte.

Mais tous le savaient, Kazama n'avait pas le choix, et était devenu un humain a part entière. Et à partir de maintenant il devait vivre comme un ... Il les déteste c'est bien beau mais... Sait-il comment un humain vit? Sa n'avait pas l'aire en tout cas... Il avait l'aire de mourir de faim... Déjà est ce qu'un Oni se nourrissait pareil? A en voir Chizuru oui... Bon OK il était aussi faible et fatiguer, c'est vrai que la jeune fille se dépense beaucoup, ne mange pas tant que sa et dors le peu qu'il faut. était-ce peut-être cela qui rendait l'ex Oni si faible? Mais le blond refusera d'écouter un seul humain, il est têtu et c'est bien connu, même sans qu'il ai de force, il se débattrait quand même. Shiranui et Amagiri de leur côté que pouvaient-ils faire? absolument rien... Ils préféraient d'ailleurs éviter de le regarder cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer sa haine. Oui le blond avait le regard haineux... Ce Koijirô... Il lui paierait ce qu'il est en train de lui faire subir, il se le promis. Et un Oni tenait parole! Oni? Mais justement Nom de Nom! Il ne l'était plus! On va plutôt dire a son nom, en tant que Kazama Chikage il se promettait de redevenir celui qu'il est de naturel et il en fera baver cet ordure de Koijirô! Sa il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier... C'était une véritable menace pour le Shinsengumi d'ailleurs, et il fallait mieux le calmer, mais qui serait assez fou pour tenter de calmer un être sans défenses et pourtant si meurtrier? Pas ses confrères en tout cas... Et non plus les capitaines de divisions... Alors... Qui?...

Chizuru: Kazama-san! Laissez moi vous apportez a manger, a boire et vous soignez vous êtes assez faible...  
Okita: *sourit* soit elle est inconsciente et maladroite, soit elle est suicidaire et totalement désespérer.  
Saito: Souji, ne dis pas de sottises voyons  
Kazama: Déguerpis immédiatement... *aura menaçante*  
Chizuru: eh? mais je ne fais que vous proposez mon aide...  
Kazama: écoute un peu ce gamin sans cervelle pour une fois qu'il ai une phrase de juste  
Okita: Pardon mais je crois avoir mal entendu, le "gamin sans cervelle" c'est cela? se ne serait pas moi par hasard?  
Kazama: enfin une pointe d'intelligence.  
Okita: *dégaine* ah oui? voyons cela.  
Harada: Souji tu arrêtes tout de suite! Je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable mais je pense sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas bien placer Kazama pour faire des réflexions de ce genre alors que vous n'avez aucunes force, c'est perdu d'avance.  
Kazama: tch!  
Okita: ouais bah j'aurais pu prendre ma revanche sur cette bataille a Ikedaya.  
Harada: ah quoi cela te servirait-il?  
Okita: je te l'ai dit, a assouvir ma vengeance, tant que je le peux.  
Harada: *soupir* tu es irrécupérable Souji...  
Okita: venant de toi je prend sa pour un compliment  
Chizuru: Okita-san! On ne doit pas plaisanter la dessus! Pour le moment c'est Kazama-san qui est dans cet état, mais si vous l'étiez vous, que vous n'aurez aucune force et que pourtant vous êtes attaquer moralement? sa ne vous plairait pas! Mon père m'a déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'on ne devait pas faire subir ce que l'on n'aimerait pas subir...  
Kazama: c'est bon tais toi, on s'en fiche, il n'est qu'un trouillard et ne raconte que des balivernes...  
Okita: Qui sa moi?  
Kazama: ne prend pas non plus tout pour toi, je parlais de Kodô...

Après l'énervement de Chizuru qui finalement s'est fait taire par Kazama, un silence s'en suivit.

Shiranui et Amagiri s'éclipsèrent en douce pendant que Kazama ne les regardaient pas, et évidemment Shiranui était loin encore d'être libre... Amagiri lui salua la jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux.

Fille: Kyo! *lui saute dans les bras* tu m'as manquer!  
Shiranui: mouais je sais tu me le dis tout le temps...  
Fille: t'es pas très sympas, mais c'est comme sa que je t'aime mon Kyo.  
Shiranui: si tu le dis...  
Heisuke: n'espérez pas partir sans en prévenir le Vice capitaine au moins!  
Shiranui: écoute gamin on a autre chose a s'occuper s'il te plais... Déjà fuir cet endroit... Et cette gamine...  
Heisuke: Qui est ce?  
Fille: eh! non mais oh! je peux me présenter toute seule! Je suis l'adorable chérie de mon Kyo d'amour~  
Shiranui: ton prénom aurait suffis...  
Fille: ah pardon, bon alors je m'appel Aurore.  
Heisuke: la chérie?...  
Shiranui: non c'est pas ce que tu crois c'est que j'ai perdu a un stupide pari et je dois maintenant me faire passer pour le mari de cette cinglée.  
Aurore: Non mais! tu vas parler autrement toi! ou la durée sera plus longue!  
Shiranui: oui mon sucre d'orge... *se force a mort*  
Heisuke: alors sérieux c'est qui?...  
Shiranui: ma chère et tendre et affreuse petite pimbêche qui me sert de soeur.  
Aurore: *le gifle* un mois de plus abrutit!  
Shiranui: Eh? mais non c'est pour ma soeur que je dis sa! pas pour ma fiancer!  
Aurore: c'est la même personne idiot!  
Shiranui: bah on sait jamais...

**Voilà! second chapitre poster, j'espère qu'il vous plait! eheheh a la prochaine!**


End file.
